Sentimento Escondido
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Naruto é apaixonado por Sakura e seu amor parece não ser correspondido. Quando decide se declarar alguém que não viam a muito tempo, estraga seus planos. [Vale a pena ler!]
1. Chap 1  A volta!

Desclaimer: Infelismente naruto não me pertence T-T, pois se pertenssece ele seria só meu.

**Capítulo 1: A volta! **

Como de costume logo depois de acordar, naruto vai tomar seu café, continuara do mesmo jeito de antes, apesar de terem se passado 4 anos, o garoto agora aparentava ter dezesseis anos de idade, não uma criança mais, e sim um adolescente, Seu cabelo parecia ter crescido um pouco mas e as vezes ainda fazia suas brincadeirinhas. Nesse dia estava diferente, por mas incrível que pareça, naruto estava pensativo, pensava em como iria se declarar para sakura! Que até então, era sua melhor amiga! Naruto então se veste e sai de casa, ainda muito pensativo, estava andado pelas ruas de konoha, com sua cabeça baixa tentando formular alguma coisa para dizer a menina, que agora vinha em sua cabeça, aquele lindo cabelo rosado, que ainda continuava curto, seus olhos cor de safiras, sua linda face delicada...

- Naruto-Kun!!! Ela grita ao longe por ele, parecia ter um ar muito contente na voz, de imediato ele olha para o lugar de onde ouvira a linda e doce voz... Não dava para vê-la de onde ele estava.

- Hai! Sakura-chan! Ele vai correndo em direção a voz. Mas ao chegar vê um rosto muito familiar, um rosto que pensara nunca mais ver...

- Naruto-kun! Olha quem voltou!!! Diz ela com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade, Naruto nunca havia a visto tão feliz desde que Sasuke tinha saído de Konoha. Ele fica feliz por rever o amigo, mais também sente um aperto no coração, com a volta de Sasuke como poderia se declarar para ela? Ele sabia o quanto ela gostava dele e não conseguiria se declarar com ele por perto.

- Nossa Sasuke-kun! Você de volta! Dizia naruto surpreso ao rever o amigo mas. Que agora também aparentava ter dezesseis anos, não parecia ser mas o sasuke de antigamente, agora parecia mas estar mas frio que nunca, seu cabelo estava ligeiramente mas comprido do que antes e usava uma roupa bem diferente.

- Oi Naruto-kun! E ai como vai a vida em Konoha!? Dizia sasuke calmamente como sempre.

Os três começam a conversar e por o papo em dia. Afinal não viam sasuke a 4 anos, desde sua partida!

Mas Naruto parecia estar disperso, olhava para Sakura, como se ela fosse a única no local. Enquanto a mesma sorria ao lado de Sasuke! Naruto não entendia! Porque ele tinha que voltar naquele momento, quando ele decide se declarar a sua amada! Naruto estava irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, ao ver a linda menina de cabelos rosados que tanto amava, alegre!

Quanto mais eles conversavam, mais Naruto sentia que não tinha chance com Sakura, que o coração dela já pertencia a Sasuke, e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, mas ele a amava muito, e não pretendia desistir ainda, pois é determinado e iria fazer tudo que estivesse a seu alcance, não importando o que fosse.

- E ai Sasuke o que veio fazer aqui!? Naruto pergunta levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem eu percebi que precisava de vocês para conseguir concluir minha vingança contra o Itachi! Sasuke fala, virando o rosto, como se estivesse tentando esconder algo!

- Nossa que lindo Sasuke!! Sakura falava com brilho no olhar, enquanto naruto, ficava cada vez mas irritada com aquilo tudo!

- Hei! Naruto, Sakura! Dizia Kakashi, enquanto vinha andando com seu livrinho de sempre na mão, mas esse era uma verção diferente "técnicas de conquista", uma 3ª versão do seu livrinho tão amado, o sensei estava tão concentrado no livro, que nem percebera que tinha outra pessoa ali!

- Oi! Kakashi Sensei! Dizia Sasuke tentando chamar a atenção de seu ex-sensei.

- Ahm! - Kakashi fazia uma carinha intorrada! - Sa-sasuke-kun! Ele se espantou ao ver o antigo aluno ali, conversando com os amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido!

- Tudo bem com você kakashi!? - Perguntava ele normalmente.

- Sim. - Responde kakashi virando o rosto para o livro, mas ele estava intrigado, por que sasuke voltou!? Com que objetivo!? Kakashi estava confuso mas não demonstrava a ninguém! - Hei! Naruto, sakura, como eu estava dizendo, temos uma nova missão. Kakashi então contou sobre a missão para eles.

- Kakashi! Posso ir com vocês? Depois de ter escutado tudo, sasuke não queria ficar de fora!

- Deixa sensei!? Suplicava sakura a kakashi...

- "ah! Não até em uma missão ele vai com agente?" pensava naruto, será que ele não teria um tempo a sós com sakura?

- Sim, porque não! Dizia kakashi – "mas vou ficar de olho em você sasuke..." Pensava ele olhando para sasuke ainda muito intrigado.

- Então quando partimos!? - Sasuke estava traquilo como nunca, mas estava muito mudado.

Agora não mas usava aquelas roupas de 4 anos atrás, usava um kimono branco aberto no peito, com a calsa meio azulada. Carregando sempre uma espada, seu cabelo continuara o mesmo de sempre e sua perssonaliadade, também parecia a mesma. - "ótimo, graças a isso, o plano vai melhorar bastante" pensava sasuke com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no rosto!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sasuke-kun! Sakura viu a expressão do mesmo, mas não desconfiou de nada, afinal ele foi um companheiro de equipe que a garota sempre amou. Como sasuke, sakura não havia mudado muito, ela ainda usava o cabelo curto, uma blusa vermelha e um chote

Então o dia passa, todos vão para casa. Naruto que já estava deitado em sua cama, não conseguia dormir de jeito algum, não tirava sakura da cabeça, aqueles lindos sorrisos ela dera naquele dia, mas ao lembrar dela lembrava de sasuke também. Naruto sacode a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamento, mas sem resultados. Ele então põe sua mão na cabeça, "será que vou conseguir esquece-la?". Com isso naruto adormece.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanhece, Sasuke foi o 1º a chegar no local marcado por kakashi, naruto e sakura chegaram logo em seguida, aquilo parevia uma situação familiar, sempre esperando por kakashi-sensei!

- Ah! Desculpe, é que vi um gato preto e tive que pegar um atalho. Dizia Kakashi, com seu sorrizinho de sempre.

- Ah! Kakashi-sensei, deixa de ser mentiroso. Gritava naruto, apontando para seu sensei, que continuara do mesmo jeito, sem se importar com o loiro.

- Vamos então!? - Sakura já estava indo, embora e chamando seus amigos.

- Vamos, todos a segiram e partiram para a nova missão!

* * *

E esse é o primeiro cap. Gostaram? espero que sim, pq ainda vão vir grandes surpresas...

logo, logo trago o próximo cap. pq eu e a Nájela, já escrevemos...

beijos ah! e espero reviews


	2. Cap 2  Combate! E a revolta de Sasuke

**Capítulo 2: Combate! E a revolta de Sasuke.**

Eles então vão para a nova missão, Kakashi andava na frente para guiar o grupo, que antes se chamava equipe 7.

Sakura como sempre, ao lado de Sasuke, que agora, por mas incrível que pareça, estava conversando e rindo com a amiga.

Naruto por sua vez parecia estar vendo a visão do inferno, agora havia ficado muito mas difícil para ele, reconquistar a amada, que por sua vez estava feliz e risonha ao lado de Sasuke.

Anoitece, o grupo então monta um pequeno acampamento ao redor de uma fogueira, que Sasuke havia feito.

Naruto senta em frente a mesma, para se aquecer da brisa fria que fazia aquela noite! Sakura já estava preparando seu saco de dormir, quando Sasuke lhe pede uma coisa:

- Sakura! Vamos dar uma volta!? Perguntava ele, oferecendo sua mão como apoio para a menina levantar e dando um sorriso, como nunca dera antes.

- Ahm!? Sakura havia ficado surpresa, nunca imaginara que sasuke, o famoso sasuke uchiha, que nunca confiava em ninguém e era sempre sério, a convidaria para darem uma volta juntos. - cla-claro, sasuke-kun – Sakura ficava ruborizada a cada momento.

- "Não acredito! Ele se ofereceu a dar uma volta com ela!" Naruto estava indignado com tudo aquilo, ele achava que era para ele ir com a sakura não o sasuke! - "E o...oque... será que ele pensa fazer com ela" Naruto, não se contevi, tinha que ir atrás deles dois.

Os dois saem, kakashi estava com seu livrinho na cara fingindo não escutar nada, mas estava vendo e ouvindo tudo.

- Hei Naruto!

- Hai?

- Quero que você siga esses dois, não confio muito no Sasuke de agora! Kakashi dizia ainda deitado e com seu livrinho na cara.

- Hai! Afirmava naruto com a cabeça e já pulando pelos galhos atrás dos dois amigos!

Sakura andava agarrada ao braço de sasuke, que a deixava ficar daquele jeito, mas derrepente ele em uma fração de segundos, ele a empurra a uma árvore mas próxima, a deixando assustada, a encurrala com os braços e chega cada vez mas próximo de sua boca, indo em direção a sua boca para beija-la. Naruto vendo aquela sena, vira o rosto para não ver o beijo.

- Sa...sasuke, o que voc... - Ele então a cala com beijo.

Mas o inesperado acontece, sasuke tira uma kunai, de dentro do quimono e aponta para o pescoço de sakura, a mantendo refem, naruto que ainda esta com o rosto virado não vê o que sasuke que se dizia ser amigo fez...

- Sakura, sua tolinha, pessou mesmo que eu tinha voltado, você continua a mesma menina ingênua de antes... Sasuke sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto botava a mão na boca da garota, que estava muito assustada com aquilo sem saber o que fazer.

- ahmmm! Ela tenta um grito, que não surtira efeito, pelo fato de ter a mão de sasuke, aquele que ela considerava seu amigo, na boca.

- Não tente escapar, minha querida sakura... não vai adiantar de nada - ele dizia com um sorriso sarcástico.

Mas felizmente naruto escutou a gemido da garota, então saiu correndo em direção aos dois. Logo acertou sasuke, com um soco bem na cara, já que o mesmo não sabia que naruto estava ali. Naruto entrou na frente de Sakura, que estava completamente apavorada na quele instante.

- Cama Sakura... não se preocupe... eu irei te proteger. - Ele dizia com determinação, afinal não deixaria alguém machucar a menina amada, principalmente se esse foce seu maior rival, Uchiha Sasuke!

- Na... naruto. - Sakura dizia surpresa ao ver o amigo ali, - Hai! - ela comfirmou! "de onde ele saiu!? E porque o sasuke fez isso..." Sakura estava completamente confusa com tudo aquilo, por que sasuke faria aquilo? Com que objetivo?

Então começa o combate de Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto defendia Sakura de Sasuke, que ninguém sabia por que estava daquele jeito.

Sakura assistia o combate e queria, de alguma maneira, pará-los, não suportava vê-los brigando, aquilo era doloroso para ela.

Kakashi, que ainda continuava deitado lendo seu livro, começa a ouvir barulhos vindos de uma parte mais profunda da floresta. Ele, sabendo que Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estavam por lá. então revolve ver o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso o combate continuava, e Naruto não conseguia entender o porquê de Sasuke ter tentado ferir Sakura. Eles param um longe do outro por alguns instantes.

- Porque Sasuke? Porque tentou ferir Sakura? – Perguntou Naruto indignado com a ação do amigo.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas acionou o sharingan e avançou para atacar Naruto. De repente, Sasuke pula para longe de Naruto "Alguém se aproxima" pensou ele. Kakashi aparece diante dos três.

- Como eu pensei... – Disse Kakashi aparecendo diante de seus alunos e olhando diretamente para os olhos do Uchiha em sua frente. – Alguém... Está controlando Sasuke. – Afirmou ele após fitar os olhos do Uchiha por alguns instantes.

- Como...? – Perguntou Naruto sem entender.

- Olhe bem para os olhos dele, este não é o sharingan do Sasuke! Pode ter tomado conta de seu corpo, mas as habilidades continuam sendo suas Uchiha Itachi!! – Dizia Kakashi encarando o suposto Sasuke.

Surge um sorriso nos lábios de "Sasuke".

- Como esperado do grande ninja Kakashi. – Dizia Sasuke que continuava com seu sorriso.

- Então... Este não é o Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto.

- O corpo pertence à Sasuke, porém, está sendo controlado por outra pessoa. - Respondeu Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do Uchiha.

- Então... Este é... Uchiha Itachi.. – Disse Sakura com a cabeça baixa. Foi uma decepção para ela, estava tão feliz por ter Sasuke de volta, por terem voltado a ser uma família.

- O que você quer... É a Kyuubi, não é? Então, porque não veio atrás de nós sem ter que usar o Sasuke para isso? Porque tinha que usá-lo... Por quê? – Perguntava Sakura apertando a mão com força e com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Seria mais fácil se aproximar de vocês na forma dele, afinal vocês ainda mantém uma forte ligação... Meu irmãozinho tolo... Não mudou nada em 4 anos... Continua o mesmo fraco de sempre..

- CALE-SE! – Gritou Naruto desviando o olhar de sasuke e olhando para o chão. – Sasuke... Sasuke nunca foi fraco... Ele foi forte depois da morte de todo seu clã... Ele conseguiu viver todos esses anos sozinho... E você ainda tem coragem de chamá-lo de fraco?!?!?!. Ele virou e disse na cara do Uchiha, que ficou perplexo com aquelas palavras.

- AHHHH!!!! Sasuke começa a gritar, parecia que estava recobrando a consciência, tomando novamente posse de seu corpo, graças aos gritos de naruto, ele estava voltando ao normal.

- Sa...sasuke! Disse naruto.

- Ele está tentando voltar ao normal. Disse Kakashi.

Dentro de si, o Uchiha estava lutando o quanto podia para eliminar seu irmão, mas parecia inútil.

- Sasuke, sasuke, seu tolinho, não vê que nunca vai poder me superar, dizia Itachi controlano o irmão, com o tom bem calmo na voz.

Sasuke continuava a lutar tentando fugir do controle de seu irmão, finalmente estava conseguiu de tanto tentar. Quando Itachi percebeu que seu irmão esta fugindo de seu controle, diz para si mesmo que é hora de saírem dali. Ele então parou com o controle da mente de seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke continuava machucado, parecia que seu cérebro tinha fritado. O Uchiha cai no chão derrepente, ainda estava gritando de dor e com as mãos na cabeça... Sakura ainda estava paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, mas um grito a disperta.

- Sakura, venha cure o Sasuke, parece que ele voltou ao normal! Gritava naruto, incentivando a garota, a ir ajudar o amigo ferido. Com isso Sakura se levanta e vai até Sasuke. Ela concentra um pouco de chakra nas mãos e começa a passar pela cabeça do Uchiha que gritava no chão de dor.

- Sa...sakura - o Uchiha falava enquanto tentava lentamente abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe fazer aquilo com você - ele disse com a voz falhada, mas a menina entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Tudo bem, sasuke. Eu sei que não foi você, o kakashi sensei nôs contou que era o Itachi que estava te controlando. - Dizia ela ainda curando sasuke.

Sasuke olhava profundamente nos olhos de Sakura enquanto ela o curava, ela parecia triste por vê-lo naquela situação, mais ainda assim, feliz por telo por perto.

Naruto olhava a cena com um pouco de raiva, não gostava de vê-los juntos daquele jeito, Ele vira o rosto tentando esconder o que sentia, mas parecia não estar dando certo. "Dro...droga, porque? Porque tem que ser assim?" naruto pensava já se levantando.

Sakura logo em seguida termina de curar sasuke, que já estava se levantando graças a ajuda de kakashi.

- Ahmmm... Naruto! Diz sakura, fazendo naruto parar quase que imediatamente.

- Hai! Ele responde com um tom meio triste e ainda de costas, não queria mostrar que estava sofrendo.

- Muito... obrigada por me... salvar. - Ela dizia pausadamente.

- Tudo bem sakura, é que... - Ele vira para a garota "será que devo dizer agora?"

- Sim... fale... o que é? - Parecia que sakura esperava alguma coisa.

Sakura cora ao olhar o rosto do garoto também corado, ela olhava profundamente para aqueles lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis, o coração dela começa a bater mas intensamente, "o que é isso que estou sentido? Será que...? não, não pode ser..." a garota não sabia o que sentia, estava confusa com seus sentimentos.

- Sa...sakura... - Naruto tentava dizer algo, mas com todos ali, não podia, e se ela o rejeita-se? Ele tinha que se declarar mas não agora! Podia esperar, afinal esperou 4 anos, por que não mas um dia. - cuide bem do sasuke... - Após essas palavras o Uzumaki vai embora, pulando de galho em galho.

- "Naruto!" Sakura pensava abaixando a cabeço. - Está bem! - Ela grita para que naruto escute...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Logo amanhece, naruto estava deitado no chão, não tinha dormido noite passada, só estava olhando para o céu e pensando em 'Sakura', o amor de sua vida. Não conseguia por outra coisa na cabeça além disso, estava determinado a se declarar esta noite. Ele então se levanta lentamente e vai até o acampamento, onde só o kakashi estava dormindo.

- Hei! Finalmente voltou Naruto... Disse sasuke com o tom calmo de sempre, ele estava arrumando o acampamento para partirem... - Sakura-chan, o naruto voltou...

- Ahm!? Ah! Naruto finalmente você voltou. Ela disse correndo em direção ao garoto. - Eu estava preocupada... Ela então deu um forte abraço no Uzumaki, que ficou espantado com a ação da garota. - ah... - Ela se deu conta que o estava abraçando e o soltou rapidamente. Os dois coraram de imediato.

- Ahm... Desculpa sakura-chan... não queria tela preocupado. - Ele disse com a mão na cabeça e com uma carinha de vergonha.

– Ah! Sasuke... – Disse ele olhando para o amigo, que de imediato olha para ele. – O que pretende fazer agora?

- Não é obvio? Vou atrás do Itachi! Tenho que vingar meu clã, e me vingar também por ele ter me feito de marionete! – Disse ele com um olhar determinado.

- Vai nos deixar novamente? – Perguntou Sakura de cabeça baixa.

- Dessa vez não! – Disse Naruto – Não vou deixar que você nos abandone de novo! Nunca mais vou deixar que você faça Sakura-chan sofrer! – Dizia Naruto apertando as mãos com força.

- Na...naruto. Ela olhava para o rosto do garoto, sabia que ele estava sofrendo, mas por que seria? Seria por causa do sasuke? - Sim, vamos com você... - Ela termina afirmando, ainda olhava para naruto mas dessa vez não com tristeza mas sim com orgulho do amigo.


End file.
